


Time for Confession

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Incest, M/M, blowjobs during confession, handjobs during mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Federico learn to pass the time in church</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Время для раскаяния](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758329) by [LeilaMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary)



> Published July 5th 2010

The Auditore family never missed a Mass. They were there for every Sunday, for holy feasts and the Holy Days of Obligation. The family would arrive early and leave late as Catholics could never shut up after a Mass was done, visiting sometimes for hours after it had finished. Mother would visit with some of the other women, talking about...whatever it is that women talk about. While Father would chat with business associates and Claudia would go off with some of her friends. Petruccio always stuck close to wherever Mother was, holding her hand and getting adoring coo's from the other women.  
  
Ezio and Federico would run home as soon as it was polite to do so.  
  
It wasn't that Ezio _hated_ his faith...he just found Mass mind numbingly _boring_. He could think of a thousand other things he'd rather be doing than sitting in the cold drafty cathedral listening to Father Gaccimo give a hour long homily about _bread_ or something equally uninteresting. He thought maybe Father got the same way too because whenever Ezio glanced at him he'd have a slack-jawed blank expression as he stared _through_ the pulpit rather then _at_ it.  
  
Ezio knew for a fact that Federico never paid attention, seeing as how the brothers had long ago confided in each other their lack of attention span in Mass. The two of them were very close, sitting next to his older brother was about the only thing that kept Ezio sane as his butt fell asleep on the pew. When they were younger they'd get into little finger games that would earn them a smack from their Mother if she caught them and a stern scolding from their Father about respect.  
  
However now that they were older...their games were far less innocent. Ezio wondered what Father or Mother would say if they caught them. He hoped they never would.  
  
"Brrr," whispered Federico, shivering with his arms wrapped around his chest as he stared less at the priest droning out his homily and more at the puff of breath that hung in the air before his face.  
  
Ezio smoothed the heavy woolen blanket over his lap and lifted up a corner to let Federcio in with him. The two brothers huddled together under the blanket, taking as much warmth as they could from it and each other. What a dismal winter this was turning out to be, but neither wind nor snow could stop their Mother from dragging them all to a Friday confessional Mass. She looked untouched by the cold while Father, Claudia, and Petruccio all huddled under another woolen blanket to keep from freezing to death.  
  
"She is crazy," whispered Federico in his ear.  
  
Ezio smirked and nodded turning his head to whisper back against the shell of his brother's own ear, "If the Lord is keeping her warm, why does He not extend His kindness to all of us?"  
  
"I don't know," teased Federico, "Maybe because you never pay attention in Mass, you heathen."  
  
"Oh like _you_ can talk," said Ezio, lightly elbowing his brother in the ribs, "Mother would have caught you snoring if I hadn't jabbed you awake last Sunday."  
  
"Me, asleep in Mass?" Federico put on a mock offended face, "I'll have you know I was just _very_ deep in prayer."  
  
"Ssshht!" their Mother turned and glared at them, putting a finger over her lips.  
  
Ezio and Federico sank back against the pew and gave her an apologetic look while she went back to listening attentively to Father's long... _loooong_ homily.  
  
Ezio tried to pay attention for a bit...he really did, but he glanced at Federico and couldn't stop the wicked smirk that crossed his face as a thought popped into his head. Deep in prayer, was he? Ezio would see just how _deep in prayer_ he could get his beloved brother. Federico was staring off to the side, eyes blank and inattentive as Ezio's hand snuck under the blankets and ran sensually up his thigh. _That_ certainly got his attention. Federico almost jumped clean off the pew, head swiveling to affix Ezio with a wide-eyed stare.  
  
Ezio smirked and put one finger over his lips before turning to look up at the pulpit and pretend to pay attention while his hand gently kneeded over Federico's upper thigh, knuckles just brushing his crotch. The large woolen blanket hid everything from the eyes around them, but too much movement and people would start to pay attention to them.  
  
Which meant Ezio could hardly keep from grinning like a loon while he felt more than saw his brother attempt to still his movements and bite down on his little noises of pleasure. He moved his hand to rub directly over the growing bulge in Federico's leather leggings, palm pushing and teasing his arousal until it was straining against the ties, begging to be released.  
  
Federcio's hands frantically clutched the edge of the pew, almost as if he had to hold himself down or risk flying clear off the seat and into the rafters of the great cathedral. Ezio's stomach shook with repressed laughter as his long dexterous fingers undid the ties and pulled out his brother's cock, tip already wet with beads of precum.  
  
Federico couldn't hold back one long loud moan as Ezio rolled his thumb over the tip, but something had to be on his brother's side for he happened to moan at the same time that the congregation laughed at something Padre Gaccimo had said. His short snap went unnoticed but Ezio gave him a warning squeeze not to do that again...he'd nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Federico bit his lip and nodded, eyes glassy as they stared up at the pulpit, knuckles white. Ezio nearly jumped out of his skin as their mother suddenly and without warning _leaned over him to whisper at Federico_.  
  
"I am glad to see you finally getting into Father's homily!" she said quietly, giving them both an approving nod before sitting up straight again.  
  
"Jesus..." hissed Federico.  
  
Ezio let out a stuttering breath to try and get his heart started again and began to stroke his brother faster under the blanket, perhaps that had been a sign not to drag it on _too_ long. His hand squeezed and flexed with each stroke, palm sticky and wet from the precum that was insistently leaking from the tip with every stroke.  
  
"Ah...ah...E-Ezio...I..."  
  
Federico's breathy whines were so quiet that even Ezio could barely hear them over the general shuffle of the congregation. Ezio smirked and gave him one long hard stroke topped off with his thumb rolling over the head again and that was all it took. His elder brother lifted one hand and bit into his wrist to stop his cries as he came all over the underside of the blanket and Ezio's hand which milked him all the way through his orgasm.  
  
While Federico was still catching his breath as subtly as possible Ezio tucked him back into his pants and tied up his leather laces, then wiped his hand on the underside of the blanket. Together they moved it and folded it anew so the semen was no longer touching their laps but they could still huddle under it for warmth. From how flushed Federico was looking he was plenty warm enough. He turned his sharp gaze on his younger brother and his glare promised retribution.  
  
Ezio grinned at him in challenge, _Bring it_ , he thought.  
  
After that little detour Mass actually passed quickly. They rose for the Our Father, shook hands at the peace, little was as disconcerting as shaking your Mother's hand with the same hand you'd just given your brother a handjob with, and then lined up for Communion. Ezio mused that there must be a special place in the fires of hell for those who are horny _while taking Communion_ but he just couldn't get Federico's stare out of his head. He wondered when the payback would take place, and just _what_ it would be.  
  
After the final procession Gaccimo introduced the visiting priests who would be helping with confession that night. Ezio always went to one of the visiting priests when forced to do this by his parents, nothing was more awkward that confessing to sex and masturbation to a holy man that could pinpoint you just by hearing your voice. However he hoped he could just sit here and sneak out with the rest of his family when it was over.  
  
Waiting...  
  
Waiting...  
  
He whispered quietly with Federico for a bit before their Mother put a stop to that.  
  
Waiting...  
  
Oh God _finally_ Federico came back from confession and that was everyone. Ezio hoped they wouldn't notice he hadn't gone...it had happened before. As he got up from the pew and filed out with his family his Father looked over and narrowed his eyes at him and pointed to one of the lines for confession.  
  
Ezio held back a groan and hung his head.  
  
"I will stay with Ezio," whispered Federico to Father, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "You can all go home while I take care of this little delinquent."  
  
Ezio elbowed his brother.  
  
"Very well, thank you son," Giovanni gave Ezio a warning look and walked out with his arm through Maria's making them the picture of a perfect family.  
  
Federico ruffled his hair and smirked, "Better get in line, little brother, you'll be the last one here at this rate."  
  
Ezio slouched away to sit at the end of one of the shortest lines and started to wait his turn. Oh go figure, Gaccimo's line was done first but Ezio didn't dare go to confession with his parish priest. No way, he'd rather wait in line. He looked around wondering where in the world Federico had gone, had that bastard abandoned him?  
  
Person by person Ezio strolled closer to the confessional. While waiting he developed a list of what he was going to confess to, otherwise he'd freeze up when he got in there and it'd just be embarrasing.  
  
Teasing his siblings...  
  
Lustful thoughts about women...  
  
Giving in to self-pleasure...  
  
Cheating...  
  
Lying...  
  
Disrespecting his parents...  
  
The usual run-of-the-mill stuff he was sure the priest had already heard about a million times today. Ezio would be in and out before he knew it, wham bam thank you ma'am, "Finally..." he muttered as the person before him left the confessional. Ezio stepped in and shut the door behind him, taking a seat on the wooden bench and folding his hands before him. The shadow of the priest behind the screen beside him shifted.  
  
"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," murmured Ezio, thinking about what he was going to eat that night for dinner, "It has been two weeks since my last confession."  
  
"Ah, a regular," said the priest, form shifting about behind the screen, "Very well then, what do you confess?"  
  
Ezio opened his mouth to recite his list when the door silently slid open and before Ezio could let out a surprised gasp Federico had crawled in to kneel at his feet and shut the door behind him, putting a hand over Ezio's mouth and holding a finger over his lips.  
  
"Son?" asked the priest after a moment of Ezio's silence.  
  
"A-ah, Father, forgive me," stuttered out Ezio, "It...it is just so hard-ah! T-to confess..."  
  
Federico, that fucking bastard, had wasting absolutely no time in pulling Ezio's cock from his breeches and sucking it into his mouth. He used his hand as well as his mouth, working Ezio to hardness as fast as he could.  
  
"My son, confession is always difficult," said the priest kindly, "But God will forgive you if you are truly penitent."  
  
"Y-yes of course," Ezio swallowed as he watched Federico's lips stretch over his hardening erection, slurping quietly on the head, tongue massaging the underside, "I...uh..." dammit his mind was drawing a blank, all he could concentrate on was not yelling and not grabbing his brother by the side of his head and violently fucking his mouth to completion, "Oh! U-uuhh...ch-cheating!" stuttered out Ezio, fingers curling in Federico's glossy brown hair and clenching, "Ch-cheating at c-cards."  
  
"Mmhmm," said the priest, clearly waiting for more.  
  
"Uh...ah...lying...a-and...dis...disrespecting my p-p-parents," Ezio was forced to turn a sudden loud moan into a pseudo-sob as Federico lightly scrapped his teeth along his now rock hard cock.  
  
"You are...really shaken up about this, aren't you, my son?" asked the priest.  
  
"O-oh yeeaahh..." breathed Ezio, slouching slightly as his older brother's hands tugged his pants down a bit to also release his balls, mouth moving from his cock to suck on them as his hand squeezed and stroked Ezio's base.  
  
"I see...continue please..." said the priest slowly.  
  
"Well-ah-" that mouth was back sucking on his cock, hand rubbing his balls softly, "I um...um...ahhh...pft...h-have had lustful th-OUGH-ts!" Oh fuck that tongue flicking the sensitive slit.  
  
Federico wasn't holding back. He bobbed and sucked, licking and nipping and squeezing all the right places, driving Ezio absolutely mad. He couldn't possibly last. Already he could feel that molten heat gathering at the base of his cock, twisting and turning like a snake. His hands pushed Federico slightly, trying to get him to deep throat his dick, he knew his elder brother _could_.  
  
"Is that all, my son?" asked the priest after another moment of silence.  
  
"Uhf...y-yes F-father...that is AH-ll!" Federico slid further down his cock but still didn't take him all the way. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he was so close oh god oh god oh god, just a bit more and he was going to come in Federico's hot teasing mouth.  
  
"Hmmm, you do seem very remorseful," said the priest, "I want you to say three Rosaries and then six Hail Mary's as well as reading a passage of your choosing from the Bible."  
  
"Yes Father! YES FATHER!" Ezio's body clenched up on the seat as his older brother finally deep throated him completely and swallowed around him, ripping Ezio's orgasm free from his belly and out his cock. He jerked as he came in his brother's willing mouth, biting his lip as he felt him swallow the seed as it burst into his mouth.  
  
When Federico had finally milked Ezio for everything he had he looked up and smirked, "Payback," he mouthed.  
  
"You mother-" started Ezio, but Federico was out the door before he could finish mouthing off that particular swear.  
  
"O-okay..." stuttered the priest, "I'm glad to hear you accept your penance with such...enthusiasm..."  
  
Ezio sat on the bench like a pile of jelly, idly tucking his softening penis back into his pants, eyes glazed, "Y-yes...of course...Father..." he breathed, mind catching up to his situation, he panicked briefly as he tried to remember the prayer he was supposed to say here, thankfully it was stored in the back of his brain due to immense repetition, " _Deus meus, ex toto corde pænitet me ómnium meórum peccatórum, éaque detéstor, quia peccándo, non solum pœnas a te iuste statútas proméritus sum, sed præsértim quia offéndi te, summum bonum, ac dignum qui super ómnia diligáris. Ídeo fírmiter propóno, adiuvánte grátia tua, de cétero me non peccatúrum peccandíque occasiónes próximas fugitúrum. Amen._ " Ezio breathed a sigh of relief, he guessed his Mother's drills had come in handy at last. He could recite these prayers in his sleep now.  
  
Ezio saw the priest place a palm on the screen as he began to pray in return, "God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of His Son  
has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us  
for the forgiveness of sins;  
Through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace,  
and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
  
Ezio automatically made the sign of the cross, "Thank you, Father," he breathed.  
  
"Go in peace, my son," said the priest.  
  
Ezio practically fled from the confessional. He found Federico at the front doors waiting for him and chased him all the way home cursing his head off.  
  
He completely forgot to do his penance.


End file.
